1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and particularly to an arrangement for securing an electrical connector to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,870 and 4,907,987 disclose a connector to circuit board securing arrangement including a planar barbed holding device installed within a recess of a mounting portion on a connector for subsequent insertion into an appropriately aligned cavity in a printed circuit board. The recess of the connector is open to a lower mounting face of the connector, so the holding device needs to be first inserted into the recess of the connector from the lower side of the connector, and then engaged with the cavity of the printed circuit board. The assembly procedure is complicated and the placement of the holding device is difficult, thereby decreasing production efficiency. The connection of the holding device with the electrical connector and the printed circuit board is apt tQ loosen, thereby reducing the stability of the mechanical connection between the electrical connector and the printed circuit board.
Therefore, an improved arrangement is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.